Talk:Zenkichi Hitoyoshi
Abormal? Well, I mean, now that Zenkichi has an abnormal skill, shouldn't he be considered an abnormal, and no longer normal? Onijack 03:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Though Zenkichi now possess an Abnormality, that alone isn't enough to classify him as an Abnormal. Zenkichi and several other characters have made note that Parasite Seeing isn’t actually Zenkichi’s own ability, and aside from Parasite Seeing, Zenkichi possess none of the other attributes associated with Abnormals. Also, Zenkichi’s status as a Normal has been stressed multiple times throughout the series, even after receiving an Abnormality. :Whistle9 05:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Even if we consider him more than a Normal, we still don't know whether Parasite Seeing is an Abnormality, Minus, or Not Equal ability so it would not be wise to jump the gun on putting him a different category too early. Blade517 8:51 EST 5-9-2011 :The newest chapter (95) has Zenkichi basically admitting that he's no longer a normal since he gained "Parasite Seeing." Onijack 03:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes. However, where we go next depends on what we’re trying to decide. It is safe to say at this point in the series Zenkichi is a Normal in name only; but, that doesn’t change the fact that he can’t really be called an Abnormal either. At this point he exists in a frustrating limbo between categorizations. Until it is outright stated that Zenkichi is an Abnormal or Not Equal, I do not think “he is no longer normal” is enough for us to change his categorization. We might want to change him from Normal to unknown, but I don’t think we can do anymore than that at this point in time. If you feel that change is necessary, feel free to make it, and I would advise making a note in his Abilities section as well. Whistle9 14:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well now it can be said he is an Abnormal do to his official classification as a "Zero", which means certain parts of the page that include Zenkchi being Normal should be edited. Let me put this issue to rest. As of chapter 150, Zenkichi is NOT an Abnormal. He is a Zero, a new classification that we still don't know a great deal about. While parts of the page will need to be edited eventually, Zenkichi's former status as a Normal is very important to his character, both personality and ability wise. I ask that editors please be conscious of this when making changes to the page. -- 03:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Major Overhaul Okay, so I went ahead and pretty much rewrote the entire plot summary. I just thought it was silly, not to mention outdated. We don't need an excruciating chapter by chapter synopsis of what happened eighty chapters ago. That said, this was done quickly so if there's anything anyone wants to add or change (the use of names or any important infornation or whatever), please feel free. Just don't cram it full like its previous iteration. Onijack 09:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why is a chapter by chapter breakdown unnecessary, silly, and outdated? The reason we have been using that format up to this point is because other wikis do the same. Articles are meant to reflect information gathered from the series as a whole; whether an event happened one chapter prior or one hundred is irrelevant. If you could explain why you think this particular choice of method is outdated, then please do so promptly. I am sure you have good reasons, and we would quite like to hear them. This is a group project, and we want everyone working on the wiki to be in agreement as often as possible. However, I am not pleased that you chose to make such a radical change to a major character’s page, without discussing it with the rest of the community first. Again, this is a group project. For now, I will leave the page as you have changed it: please be prompt with your explanation, or it will be changed back, though with the new information you wrote up included. In the future, please post discussions on article talk pages before making important changes. You did so when discussing Zenkichi’s categorization; the same should carry even more weight when you are making greater changes. Whistle9 13:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. I acted too hastily. Feel free to revert it. I'd do it myself but it brings an error message whenever I try and I'd rather someone with more experience do it. Onijack 23:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you wanted me to explain my reasoning. Right, okay. Yes, I think it's silly. The article had a chapter by chapter breakdown of the first few chapters, and then completely failed to mention the next 82 chapters. In that sense, the article was fairly outdated in terms of keeping up with the series. Maybe I shouldn't have used the term unecessary. Onijack 23:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear, now I feel like the bad guy. Onijack, as I said on your talk page, the last thing I wanted to do was come off as critical. If I have scared you off, I am so sorry. Yes. The article is severely out of date. Unfortunately, quite a number of articles here are woefully behind the series. We are trying to get everything up to date, but it’s a slow process. Ultimately, what we have been aiming for was for every article to be up to date with the manga. The Plot sections would then be done chapter by chapter. It’s an arduous task and a lofty goal, which is why the going has been slow. Honestly? I feel like the best result would be achieved by reaching a middle ground. You wrote up brief summaries of each arc. They were actually quite well done. Now, I think, in lieu of how behind the articles are at the moment, having brief summaries in the Plot sections would boast the quality of articles enormously, as more detailed events are then written in. Please feel free to share your thoughts on what you consider appropriate for the articles. Again, we have been using the chapter by chapter approach because that seemed to be the standard on the most developed wikis. If the standard is changing, then by all means, the Medaka Box Wiki should change with it. Whistle9 23:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Club Typhoon I'd like to get the kanji for Hitoyoshi's nickname, but the RAWs aren't available for that chapter. I found it in chapter 4, around page 4-6. Tokiro7 21:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) File:Medaka01 0121.jpg :Hyuga, upper left hand corner. :-- 22:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia I don't remember ever seeing "the Right to do What is Wrong" as Devil Style's translation. The kanji mean something along the lines of "Authority over Absurdity" or "the right to go absurd", so I'm not questioning the legitimacy of the translation. I'm just curious as to how I could miss that. ;;; ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 13:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I cannot remember who added that bit of trivia, though I think it might have been an anonymous contributor. I remember seeing Devil Style translated as "the Right to do What is Wrong" in a forum however, which is why I felt it had enough accuracy to be left on the page. If there is a better translation though - either "Authority over Absurdity" or "the right to go absurd" - feel free to make the necessary change. If your curious, the forum translation came from chapter 133, the first instance of Ajimu labeling the skill. :-- 19:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Zenkichi's Dad He was mentioned in the recent chapter. -Jlee1 (talk) 16:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. And? -- 16:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::He left him and his mother, but Zenkichi never blamed him. -Jlee1 (talk) 17:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Jlee1, may I remind you that article talk pages are for discussions concerning the articles themselves, be it content, layout, ect. Discussion or speculation concerning characters or chapters is encouraged, but should be kept to the . Thank you. -- 18:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC)